A Demons Passion
by Krossxxx
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, A Earl With A Butler Which He Loved. Future MPreg! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

This Absolutely Sucks, Im Working The Hardest I Can And Im Craving A Snack. But No, Sebastian Just Had To Go Out To Town And Leave Me With The Servants Who Cant Do Anything From Greeting To Cooking. So I Had To Get My Snack Myself, My Poor Feet Had To Leave The Room And Go To The Kitchen. What Was Really Irritating Is That When I Went Down The Stairs, Everybody Who Saw Me Asked What I Was Doing And Asked How I Was Feeling. None Of Them Would Shut Up So I Hurried And Got Into The Fridge, Scanning Its Contents. Only Thing That Was Appetizing Was A Vanilla Bean Flavored Cake With Chocolate Shavings On It, Since Sebastian Wasn't Here I Went Ahead And Stole The Whole Cake And Took It To My Room. And I Certainly Enjoyed It During My 3 Hour Break From All The Papers I Had To Fill Our, My Life Is Just So Hard. When I Was Finally Done I Left It On My Desk As I Felt Quite Stuffed And Went To Bed, I Was Growing Tired And I Was Craving Some Of Sebastians Tea. Maybe He Would Make Me Some When He Got Back Later? He Will Probably Wake Me Up To Continue My Work Anyway, So Why Not? I Wiggled Under The 4 blankets On My Bed As I Got Nice And Comfy, The Best Feeling Was When I Closed My Eyes And Drifted Off To Darkness...

**Sebastian POV**

I Put Away The Necessities I Brought Home From The Market, Such As Fresh Peppers And Tomato's. But I Couldn't Leave Out The Young Master As I Brought Ingredients For Chocolate Cake And Even Some Things For Mousse And Of Course Crepes. As well As My Young Masters Favorite Scones And Tea, I Put It All Away In Our Kitchen And Looked In My Young Masters Study. Which Was Empty So That Meant He Must Be In His Bedroom, Which I Hurried Off To. The Scene I Saw Was Absolutely Delicious, My Young Master Had His Body Half Covered With His Blankets, Curled Up With His Pillow And Was Quietly Mumbling To Himself While He Slept. I Walked Over To Wake Him Up But Before I Could Do Anything He Let Out A Absolutely Delicious Moan. Which Meant He Was Having One Of Those Dreams, I Took The Blankets Off Of Him To See My Young Master Had A Hard-On. Which Meant His Pants Probably Needed To Be Washed And His Needs Were To Be Filled.I Leaned Over My Master And Looked At His Flawless Face As He Slept,I Could Smell His Delicious Soul Even From 4 Feet Away. It Was Radiating. I Wanted Him All For Myself,But Certainly Not While Hes Asleep. I Shook My Young Master Awake Only To Hear"Not Right Now Sebastian.." He Mumbled And Laid On His Back, I Smirked And Bit The Tip Of My Glove, Pulling It Off With My Teeth And Pulled Off His Shoes, Which Woke Him Up Quickly. "S-Sebastian! What Are You Doing" He Called

And Kicked His Feet "Young Master, You Shouldn't Lay On Your Bed With Your Shoes On. They Might Dirty The Sheets" I Called And He Stopped Kicking And Let Me Finish Untying Them And Slipping Them Off He Sat Up And Shrugged As He Watched Me "Who Cares? They're Only Sheets. You Can Just Wash Them" He Said Before Bitting His finger. What A Nasty Habit "Young Master, Care To Stand Up For Me?" I Asked Him, He Lightly Hopped Off Of The Bed And Stood Before Me, Not Caring That He Most Certainly Had A Hard On. I Reached Down And Pulled His Britches Off, Making Him Blush And Cover His Under-Garnets. "You Insolent Fool! What In The Bloody Hell Do You Think Your Doing!" He Yelled And Reached To Pull His Pants Back Up, But I Wouldn't Let Him. I Pinned Him Onto The Bed As He Squirmed. Gathering Both His Hands Into One "Young Master, Care To Share Your Dream With Me?" I Whispered In His Ear, I Could Feel His Shiver "I-I Cant Remember" He Mumbled And Looked Away From Me, I Grabbed His Chin To Pull Him Over "Young Master,

You Shouldn't Lie" I Purred And Licked His Lips, Which Made Him Tremble. My Young Master Suddenly Stopped And Glared At Me "Sebastian" He Growled "Yes?" His Face Was Straight "This Is An Order, Sleep With Me" He Called, I Grinned "Yes, My Lord" I Obeyed And Released His Hands, Unbuttoning His Shirt As He Laid There "Hurry Up" He Said As His Back Arched Away From My Fingertips. I Undressed Him Quickly And Ran My Hand Down His Chest, Sliding It Down His Stomach And Tugged Off His Under-Garmets. Leaning Down And Licking Around His Belly Button Which Caused Him To Tremble And His Breath Quicken "Sebastian... Hury Up.." I Heard My Young Master Call Weakly. "Please Lay Onto Your Stomach Then, Young Master" I Said And He Immediately Did, I Licked My Two Fingers Before Pressing One Into My Master. His Insides Squeezed The Single Finger Tightly "Please Relax Young Master, I Cant Do What I Planned If You Keep Squeezing So Tightly"I Said And Felt His Relax, I Pressed My Finger Deeper And Bent My Finger. I Was Searching For The Special Spot That Was Hidden Inside My Master I Knew I Found It Once He Moaned Out Loudly And Tried To Move Away Slightly I Added Two More Fingers And Pressed Them Heavily To That Spot, Making My Young Master Moan Out Even More "S-Sebastian! Your Going To Drive Me Insane! Give Me More" He Said rr Moans And Gasps, I Finished Up Stretching Him Before I Took Off My Own Pants As well As My Undergarments, Ciel Looked Back Which Caused His Face To Turn A Bright Red "Idiot! T-That Wont Fit Inside Me Sebastian!"

He Cried, Making Me Grin "Ill Make It Work young Master, Trust Me And Relax. Allow Me To Give You The Pleasures Of Adultery" I Leaned Over And Whispered Into His Ear Before Thrusting Myself Into Him Until I Filled His Entire Lower Reigns, Which Made My Young Master Collapse Onto The Bed With A Loud Moan Which Got Louder As I Slammed Myself Into Him Over And Over. Making Sure I Hit The Deepest And Most Sensitive Place Within Him, I Reached Under Him And Stroked Him As I Thrusted Into Him. It Didn't Take Him Long For His Release, As I Felt Mine Building Up. Slowly I GAve A Final Thrust And Released Deep Inside My Master Before Pulling Out And Licking The Semen Off My Hand From Him. I Saw That He Had Collapsed And Was Already Fast Asleep So I Redressed Myself, Gathering My Glove And Putting It Back On. I Turned And Picked Him Up, Placing Him Under The Covers With His Head Gently Resting On A Pillow And Left To Prepare Breakfast For Tomorrow Morning. Im Sure The Young Master Will Want Some Scones.

**Ciels POV**

When I Woke Up I Felt Sore.. My Lower Reigns Hurt.. My Arse Hurt.. Hell Even My Head Hurt. Everything Wasn't Feeling Good. The Light From The Window Were Too Bright For Me So I Had To Cover My Eyes With My Hand "Good Morning Young Master,Today We Have Some Freshly Brewed Earl Grey And A Plate Of Fresh Scones With Jelly On The Side, With A Desert Of Vanilla Cake,Chocolate Mousse And A Exquisite Choice Of Fondue. As For Your Plans Today, You Have A Meeting With Lau And Some Guests This Morning, And At Two You Are To Meet With The Head Of The Harolds Toys Company. As well As This My Lord" Sebastian Said As He Wheeled In A Tray Piled With Goodies Before Handing Me A Letter "It Seems Her Majesty Has Sent You A Card This Morning, Do You Want To View Its Contents Now Or Later?" Sebastian Asked As He Poured My A Cup Of Tea "Later When I Have The Time, Hand Me The Chocolate Mousse First" I Said And Reached Out, I Felt Cold. But Ill Bear With It If I Get Cake. When He Handed Me The Mousse And The Warm Cup Of Tea "After Your Dont Just Call For Me And Ill Help You Get Dressed My Lord" Sebastian Said Before He Left.

It Was Normal For Afew Weeks. But Something Started To Go Horribly Wrong..


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian POV

I Walked In To Wake My Young Master Up, He Had A Busy Day Yet Again. I Brought Him Some German Tea With Some Vanilla Bean Mousse.

I Set The Tray Infront Of Him But As Soon As He Took A Bite Of The Cake He Stood Up And Ran Off To The Bathroom. I Could Hear Him Hurling, Coughing Hard.

I Hurried Off To Him And Patted His Back, He Had Small Tears In His Eyes From Him Coughing And Loosing His Previous Dinner And The Bite Of The Mousse

"Shall I Cancel Your Plans? You Obviously Dont Feel Well My Lord" I Asked And Offered Him A Napkin To Wip His Mouth Off "Do As You Wish" He Said And Walked Out,

Only To Collasp At The Door Unconcious. Thank Goodness I Caught Him Beforehand. His Eyes Were Closed And He Was Panting Lightly, He Must Have The Flu? Ill Have

To See The Symptoms And Treat Him Properally, He Couldnt Be Sick For Too Long Otherwise He Will Never Get His Work Done. When I Examined Him, I Found Bruises?

They Covered His Stomach, I Leaned Down And Put My Ear Against His Stomach. What I Heard, Made Me Fear For My Master. It Sounded Like Skin.. Ripping. But It

Had To Be Impossible? My Young Master Was Human, Theres A Small Chance Of It But Still..

Theres Never Been Any Demons Mating With A Human Male Before. I'll Have

To Ask Lucifer Himself About It But Until Then, Ill HAve To Keep A Close Eye On My Young Master.

"S-Sebastian" I Looked Up To See Him Awake, You Could See The Pain In His Face. I Stood "I Will Be Right Back My Lord, Please Try To Get Some Rest As I Will Cancel

All Your Plans For The Week" I Said And Walked Out Of His Room, Closing The Door And Leaning Against It As I Pinched The Bridge Of My Nose. How Will I Tell My Young

Master This? How Will I Be Able To Tell Him Whats Happening Inside Of Himself? I Walked Down The Steps, Passing Meylene And Bard On My Way To The Kitchen. I Poured A

Small Glass Of Wine Before Returned And Setting It On The Tray Of His Untouched Breakfas, Reaching Over And Feeling His Head. "My Young Master, Are You In Pain" I Asked

Him, He Nodded Quietly "My Stomach Hurts.." He Mumbled, I Grabbed The Small Cub Of Wine And Handed It To Him "Sebastian, Now Is Not The Time For Drinking" He Said And

Glared At Me "My Lord, It Will Help Ease The Pain While You Try To Rest. Call If You Need Any Assistance" I Said And Left The Room, Pulling The Cart With Me.

Ciel POV

I Felt Sick.. My Stomach Hurt, I Drank The Glass Of Wine Quickly And Closed My Eyes As I Rubbed My Sore Stomach Hurt So Much..

A Month Had Passed, I Was Still Sick.. Everytime I Was Near Food I Wanted To Throw Up. I Stood And Let Sebastian Undress Me "My Lord.. I Need To Speak To You" Sebastian

Said As He Unbuttoned My Shirt, Great. Sebastian Was Going To Instantly Annoy Me Now "What Is It Sebastian" I Said And Raised My Arms. "My Lord.. Do You Remeber When

Me And You Had Sex" He Said, I Felt My Face Go Deep Red So I Smacked Him "Dont Talk About Such Things In My Presence, But Yes I Do" I Said As He Slipped My Shirt

On Me "Well.. It May Be Impossible. But I Think Your Pregnant" He Said,

Pregnant? But, Im A Boy? Thats Impossible Right? "But Sebastian.. Im A Boy?" I Asked Him. He

Sighed "Demons Are Different From Humans. Who Ever We Mate With Always Have A Possibility To Have Impregnated" He Explained.. But Where Will It Come Out? I Dread Thinking

About It.. "Sebastian, You Will Stay With Me Through This Seeing As You Are The Father, Aswell As My Butler. You Will Continue To Do What I Order Of You And Allow Me

To Have This Demon Child Without Anybody Knowing, Thats An Order" I Told Him As I Glared At Him, He Grinned "As You Wish, Young Master" He Said And Finished Dressing

Me Before Handing Me A Letter

"Its From The Queen, Appearently There Has Been 3 Murders Since Youve Been Sick. All Of Them Have Found This On Them" He Said As I Opened

The Envolope, There Were Multipule Pictures But All Victims Had Sulphur Found In There Blood Stream And A Medallion Near Each Scene. "Sebastian, I Request You Bring The

The Culprits To Scotland Yard In Name Of The Queen. Im Not Feeling Well" I Ordered Him And He Bowed, Dissapearing Into The Shadows. I Sighed And Got Up, Walking To

My Study And Sitting Down. And I Began To Do My Long After His Departer, Meylene Called For Me Saying There Was A Visitor. But It Wasnt One That Wanted To Talk

I Walked Down Stairs Only For A Piece Of Cloth To Cover My Mouth And Everything To Go Dark...

When I Opened My Eyes I Could Feel My Head Ache And My Arms Bound To The Chair That I Was Sitting On. The Room Was Dark But I Could See Somebody Standing Infront Of Me

With A Injection Of Some Kind, He Licked His Lips "Do You Know Why Your Here?" His Voice Sounded Rough And Emotionless. When I Shook My Head He Got Disstressed And

Shoved The Needle Into My Arm And Injecting It, The Pain Made Me Feel Like I Couldnt Breath.. I Was Hyperventaling? The Man Grabbed My Chin And Lifted It, Before Smirking

Which Made Me Relised. He Was A Vampire, The Same One From Mine And Sebastians First Case Together. The Man Licked My Neck Before Bitting Harshly Into It, I Felt The Blood

Drain From My Body As I Gasped For Air And Words. "N-No! S-Stop!" I Cried Out, I Felt Weaker And Weaker "S-Seba-astain!" I Yelled Out Into The Air Before It All Dissapeared

Once Again..

Sebastian POV

The Contract Was In Danger.. I Stopped Looking For The Culprits And Allowed The Summoning. I Was Suddenly In A Basement Of Sorts, Only To See My Precious Ciel Looking

So Weak As A Man Was Bent Over With His Face Barried Into His Neck. It Angered Me That Somebody Was Trying To Take MY Possession. MY Ciel. I Felt My Human Form Dispersing

And Leaving My Demon Form In Its Wake. The Man Took Notice As The Tempature Dropped, It Only Took A Glare For Him To Be Ripped To Pieces. Leaving Only A Puddle Of Blood

Where He Stood. My Human Form Returned And I Rushed To Ciels Side. He Was Deadly Pale With Blood Dripping Down From His Neck. I Had To Do Something So I Licked The Wound,

Allowing It To Heal Up Quickly And Picked Him Up, Returning To The Manner For Him To Rest..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Intro In Ciels POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything Continued Normally Afterwards.. But Soon 2 Months Passed. I Drove Sebastian Insane Because Of My Craving, But The Most Noticable Thing Was My Stomach. It Began To Bulge

Out. And Eventually I Looked Like A Woman Who Was 10 Months Pregnant. There Was Something Wrong, And Sebastian Knew It.

Two Months Later

Sebastian Finished Dressing Me, Which Was Female Maternity Clothing With Pink Flowers On It And Stuff. There Wasnt Exactly Maternity Clothing For Men? "My Lord, Please

Allow Me To Assist You In Laying Back Down. I Would Like To Check Something" Sebastian Said And Helped Me, Mostly Him Picking Me Up And Laying Me Down "Lay Flat On The

Bed, And Breath Normally" He Demanded, It Was Hard For Me To Breath Normally When Sebastian Moved My Shirt Up And Pushed His Ear Against It And Closed His Eyes.

"Sebastian What In THe Blazes Are You Doing" I Yelled At Him As My Face Heated Up, Sure Me And Hm Have Done It Before But Still! This Was So Embarressing I Could Die

"My Lord, It Seems The Baby Could Be Born Any Day Now. I Suggest We Call A Private Doctor To Stay Untill Then" He Explained

Sebastian POV

I Could Hear The Babys Heart Beat. It Was Almost Overpowering Ciels, When I Listened To It I Felt It Inside Of Him. If We Dont Get A Doctor And Ciel Goes Into Labor..

The Baby Most Likely Will Rips Way Out. Its A Wonder That Ciel Is Still Alive This Far.. The Occasional Kisses Ive Given Him Were Secretly Giving Him Un Eaten Souls

That I Have For The Child.. I Gave Him Enough To Last But The Should Have Ran Out A Month Ago, And I Cant Gather More Because Of The Contract Between Me And Ciel.

Im Worried Because Recently Ciel Has Slept More, And Hes Even Collasped Outside Of The Manner 2 Or 3 Times. I Have To Keep Him Bed Ridden, Insight And Safe. I Stood

Only To Ciel Looking Up At Me With A Scared Expression On His Face "W-What Will Happen To Me Sebastian" He Asked I Grinned, I Loved Seeing Him Scared As It Was A Turn

On For Me "Well You Will Feel The Worst Pain You Will Ever Feel And They Will Cut Your Belly Open And Take The Child Out, All Should Be Good From There Exept The Going

Into Labor Part" I Explained, Which Surprisingly Calmed Him Down As He Walked To His Study "Bring Me A Cup Of Tea And Some Cake. Make Sure You Add A Pickle On The Side"

He Ordered Before Continuing To His Studdy.. My Master And His Unusual Cravings..


End file.
